Bracelets and Crayons
by OpenTheLatch
Summary: Kid!Klaine. Kurt was never good at making friends, that is until Blaine moved into the house next door. Containing insane amounts of sweetness and kid innocence.
1. I'm Blaine!

**A/N: Okay! This is the first story of my little series thingy. The stories bascially progress their lives from small child (Kindergarten to 5****th**** grade) Middle school (6****th**** to 8****th**** grade) High school (9 to 12****th****) College and then adult/parenthood! :D I hope you enjoy! And I promise to update at least once or twice a week!**

* * *

Kurt sat at the top of the slide all alone. He wasn't very good at making friends, and when he did make friends they just ended up running away from him or something. All he wanted to do was play dress up or have a tea party! There was this one girl he met at Kindergarten…Mercedes. She was okay, but Kurt had this feeling she kinda liked him. He shivered as he thought about it. He didn't really like girls at all. Maybe to play dress up with, but that was it. He looked over across the park at his mother and smiled. She waved him over to her. He slid down the slide and ran over to her.

"Yes mommy?" He climbed onto the space on the bench next to her.

"I have to run home to get something real quick. Do you wanna stay here and play?" She figured he'd be okay; their house was only around the corner! Three boys made their way up to the park as her and Kurt were talking.

"Yeah! I'm having fun!" He got off the bench and bounced around his mom. She laughed softly and fixed her scarf. She stood up and dug in her purse a little

"Here's some money, sweetie. Go buy some ice cream or something." She laughed as he jumped up and down excitedly.

"Thanks mom!" The fake smiles and loneliness went away . All of his bouncing around got the boys that came into the park's attention.

"I love you, Kurty. Be safe and don't talk to strangers!" She hugged him, he knew what to do. He was smart. She waved goodbye as she pulled out of the parking lot and drove around the corner. The boys approached little 5-year old Kurt.

"What's that your mommy gave you? Huh?" One of them sneered.

"She gave me five dollars! Wanna share guys?" Kurt looked at them and smiled.

"Nahh, we just want the money." The second one took a step towards him. He stepped back and shoved the money in his pocket.

"Give us your money!" One of them yelled at him.

"Yeah you little homo! Give us the money!" Another yelled, pushing little Kurt to the ground. He fell back onto his hands and winced as they got scuffed up. One of them connected a foot with Kurt's ribs, knocking the air out of him. He curled into a ball the best he could and ignored their continual kicks and stomps. When Kurt thought they had stopped and tried to get up, he felt a sudden force on the side of his face, then a sharp pain.

"Hey! Leave him alone!" An older man's voice boomed and the three boys ran off. He felt a little hand grab his.

"Hey! Hey! Are you okay?" The little boy next to him asked him as he helped him up. His big golden eyes full of worry. Kurt's mom had just got back and was rushing over. What happened? This was supposed to be a safe neighborhood!

"Kurt! Kurt! Are you okay baby? Oh my God." She brushed her finger on the bruised side of Kurt's face, causing him to wince in pain. Blaine looked at him with even more worry forming on his features. Kurt's mom stood up.

"We just moved here… isn't this supposed to be a safe neighborhood?" The tall dark haired man asked her.

"It is… I guess they just moved here or they don't live here." She sighed.

The tall dark haired man stuck out his hand, "Dominic Anderson. This is my wife, Sharon." The light haired woman smiled.

Kurt's mom shook his hand, "Elizabeth Hummel. This is my little boy, Kurt, "She turned to her son, "Kurt, you should thank them." She smiled.

"Thank you Mr. and Mrs. Anderson," He turned to Blaine and stuck his hand out, "I'm Kurt."

"I'm Blaine! "The little curly haired, bright eyes boy smiled at Kurt and shook his hand. But Blaine didn't let go, he held Kurt's hand. Kurt blushed but kept a firm hold.

"Mommy, Daddy. Can I please go to Kurt's to make sure he's okay?" Blaine looked up at his parents.

"You have to ask his mom first." His father answered.

"Mrs. Hummel, can I please come over and make sure Kurty is okay?" He looked at her with puppy dog eyes.

She laughed softly and nodded, "Yes, you may," then she looked at his parents, "Is that okay?" They both nodded. They exchanged numbers and said goodbyes. Kurt and Blaine hopped into the backseat of Elizabeth's car and drove to Kurt's house.

* * *

Kurt and Blaine lay on Kurt's bed side by side. Kurt had a small ice pack on his cheek and several on his rib cage. Blaine turned his head, as did Kurt.

"Are you okay, Kurty?" Blaine looked worried again.

"Yeah, Blainers, I promise." Kurt laughed a little at the shock that crossed Blaine's face as he said that.

"Does it hurt?"

"A little, it hurt a lot more earlier."

"Can I kiss it better?" Blaine's cheeks burned.

"Yeah, sure," Kurt answered nonchalantly, "I know it will feel better." Blaine propped himself up on his elbows and moved the ice pack. He pressed a tender kiss to the purple spot on Kurt's cheek.

"Better?"

"A lot better, Blainers." Kurt giggled at Blaine's expression once again. This was the start of a great friendship.

* * *

**A/N: like it? Reviews are appreciated, as are opinions! Thank you for reading! I'll see if I can post another chapter tomorrow! :D **

**-Cloud.**

**Vegetablefightercolfer[dot]tumblr[dot]com**

**Warbler_Cloud**


	2. My Kurty

**A/N: Oh look! I'm back! I told you guys I would be posting either today or tomorrow. :D:D Next update will either be Friday night/Saturday morning.(: Here it is! This chapter is dedicated to my best friend Jenney. *less than three* So, I hope you enjoy! (PS: Thank you for all your alerts and reviews. Even though it's only 2, it's a lot to me! xD)**

* * *

The past couple weeks had been surprisingly entertaining for Kurt. After his mom took him to the doctors to get checked out, the doctor had told him to stay home for a couple weeks and rest. He was reluctant to agree, but he didn't put up a fight. Blaine came over every day after Kindergarten to make sure Kurt was okay. He was truly worried. Blaine would stay until his parents called him home and then it would be the same the next day.

"Hey Blainers?" Kurt looked over at Blaine who was lying next to him on Kurt's bed.

"Yeah Kurty?" He looked over with his huge, amber eyes at Kurt.

"Have you ever liked a girl?"

"Mmm…no. Have you?"

"No, I think girls are gross! But I like this one boy… is that bad?" Kurt was scared to tell anyone, he didn't know what to make of it. Blaine was quiet for a minute. He didn't think so.

"Nope! I think it's okay!" He smiled at Kurt. Kurt stared at him for a minute before he noticed, "Do I have some food on my face? I knew I should have been more careful when I was eating at lunch…" He began to wildly rub his face in various spots. Kurt laughed and pulled his hand away and held it.

"No, I just think you have a pretty smile." Kurt smiled sheepishly at Blaine as his face burned red with a blush. Blaine laughed a little and hugged Kurt close to him.

"Kurty, you're my best friend okay?" He continued to hold Kurt in his arms, "don't ever forget it!" Kurt giggled.

"Love you, Blainers. I promise I'll never forget." He snuggled into Blaine. He sat there for a few minutes with his head on Blaine's chest, listening to the relaxing sound of Blaine's heartbeat. He was exhausted. He closed his eyes and let himself drift off to sleep listening to Blaine hum an Italian lullaby to the steady beats of his heart.

* * *

Kurt was woken up by his mother gently shaking him awake. He slowly opened his eyes and was met with the sight of Blaine lying right next to him. He blushed a little at the feeling of Blaine's arms still around him. His mother just smiled at told him Blaine's parents said he could stay longer. Kurt smiled and laid back down on Blaine. He fell back asleep for a few hours, but was unpleasantly woken a couple hours later.

"Kurt, I know it's Saturday, but you need to get up sweetie! It's almost noon." His mother gently prodded him awake. He slowly got up and yawned. Blaine woke up too.

He rubbed his eyes, "Mrs. Hummel? I'm sorry I slept over without asking! It's just…Kurty felt so good laying with me and I got kinda tired…"

"It's okay Blaine, your parents know. You aren't in trouble." Elizabeth smiled at him. She knew him and her son would be best friends for a long time to come.

* * *

Kurt ran around the playground looking for a place to hide. He couldn't find a place, so he quickly hid behind the slide and waited for Blaine to finish counting.

"8, 9, 10! Ready or not here I come!" Blaine ran around the playground for a minute. He ran up onto the structure and back down. Kurt giggled as he ran past him. Blaine slowed as he got near the underside of the jungle gym by the slide. Was Kurt here? Blaine walked around the corner and found Kurt sitting there. He was laughing a little and looking at Blaine. Kurt smiled and for a moment and Blaine's heart skipped a beat. He didn't know what the feeling was, but it felt good!

"C'mon Kurty! Let's go up there!" Blaine said pointing a finger above him. Kurt nodded and took Blaine's hand. They ran together to the top of the jungle gym and laughed with each other. They both stared at each other and got lost in the seas of blue and amber-green. They smiled at each other once more, but soon heard a few people approaching them. It was the three boys that beat Kurt up a few weeks ago. Blaine hopped down in front of Kurt defensively.

"Go away!" He yelled at the boys.

"Or what? You gonna beat us up with your queer powers?" One said and they all laughed. Blaine stood his ground.

"I said, go away! Blaine made fists. He didn't want anyone hurting his Kurt.

"Or what little boy? You protecting your boyfriend? Homo." The boys all laughed and decided it wasn't worth it, so they walked away. Blaine took Kurt's hand and led him over to his mom's car. They got in and drove home. When they got home, Kurt and Blaine went straight to Kurt's room. Blaine tried to distract Kurt from the day's event by doing silly things and just holding him, but Kurt wouldn't go back to his normal, cheery self. Blaine sighed and held Kurt longer. He rocked back and forth and lulled Kurt to sleep.

* * *

**Welp. Yeah. This chapter is for all of you, but mostly Jenney.(; Thank you all for reviews and all the alerts I got! :D I hope you enjoyed! Coming up is Kurt's 6 birthday party! :D Yaaaaaaay! Review! *less that threeeeee***


	3. Birthday Kisses

**A/N: Ohai. Okay, I know this is WAAAAAAAAAY late. I'm sorry. And I honestly hope you guys like this one! I don't own Glee or anything relating to it. Also, the reviews. You guys are amazing. Sooo…..yeah. I hope you enjoy! :D **

**PS: Blaine's birthday is gonna be in here too. Sooo..yeah(x**

**PPS: Idk if I mentioned this, but Kurt and Blaine have only a few month difference in age. **

**PPPS: This is for Jenney, I'm her fanfiction slave. ;P**

* * *

_Knock knock knock._

Kurt stood in front of Blaine's door and waited for someone to answer. The door opened and Kurt saw Blaine's dad.

"Hi Mr. Anderson!" Kurt smiled at him.

"Hello there Kurt! Are you looking for Blaine?" Blaine's dad smiled back.

"Yeah! Could you please get him for me?"

"Of course! I'll go get him now."

"Thanks!" Kurt shouted after him. He waited for a few seconds before the door swung open again and Blaine tackle-hugged him.

"Kuuuurrrtttyy!" He laughed as he held on tight to Kurt.

"Blainers! I missed you!" Kurt hugged him equally as tight.

"Wanna go play?" Blaine jumped around.

"Wait Wait Wait! I have to ask you something!" Kurt was holding Blaine's hands and they were jumping together " Wanna come to my birthday party? It's next weekend!"

"Yes!" Blaine squealed, " imma get you the best present ever!" Kurt laughed.

"So, wanna go play house with my dolls?" Kurt looked at him hopefully.

"Let's go!" Blaine said as he grabbed Kurt's hand and ran to Kurt's house. As soon as they had gotten inside, they ran straight upstairs and began to play. They played dolls and dressed up until Blaine had to go home. When he got inside his house, he ran around his house looking for his parents. As he ran past his parent's room, he heard crying.

"Mommy?" He poked his head in through the door. She looked up at him, her face stained with tears and mascara.

"Yeah, Blaine?" She sniffed, "What do you need sweetie?"

He walked into her room, "A-are you okay?"

"Oh yes honey, I'm fine. Just…crying over dumb things." She wiped her eyes.

"Oh," Blaine looked down, "Where's Papa?"

"He won't be coming home tonight."

"Why not?" He looked at her with sadness quickly filling his eyes.

"He…" His mother paused trying to find a viable excuse, "he had to work late! He'll be home tomorrow sweetie." She smiled at him.

"Oh…okay. I'm gonna go to sleep. I love you, mommy! Goodnight!" He said as he quickly kissed her on the cheek then ran off toward the bathroom to brush his teeth. After that, he got changed into pajamas and went to lie down. He laid there awake, seeing if his father would come home tonight. After about half an hour, his eyes began to close. He was so tired because of playing at Kurt's all day. Just as he was about to drift off into sleep, he heard the door slam open. He sat up, Papa was home! He was about to get out of bed and run to him, but then he heard him yelling.

When Papa yells, it means you're in big trouble. Blaine settled himself under the covers again. Maybe momma did something wrong. Blaine's grasp on his blankets tightened as he heard clanging and then one loud BANG! He pulled the covers over his head. He was terrified. He curled into a ball when his door opened. He sighed when he saw it was his mom. Her eye looked funny, it was turning purple.

"M-mommy?"

"Get your blankets and your little stuffed kitty. We need to take you somewhere else." She panted out.

"W-what happen?" He asked as he began to gather his stuff. What was going on?

"Papa is mad right now… You're going to be going over to Kurt's while he calms down." She grabbed his hand and quickly led him out of their house and over to Kurt's. Blaine was so scared, he had no clue what was going on! After his mom said goodbye and dropped him off, he went straight to Kurt's room and crawled in bed with him.

"Mmm tryna sweep…." Kurt mumbled as Blaine hugged him.

"K-Kurty…please wake up." Blaine whispered. He didn't want Kurt to know he was crying. Kurt turned over and Blaine buried his head in his blanked.

"B-blainers? Are you okay?" Kurt looked at him with worry-filled eyes.

"No…I think my mommy is in trouble by my papa. Her face was all purple like yours when she came to get me." He bit his lip. Was his mommy okay?

"Really?" Kurt was astonished, " But your papa seems so nice! Wait, Blaine? Are you crying?"

Blaine looked up at Kurt, tears shining in his eyes, "Y-Yes!" his voice cracked and he held onto Kurt tightly as he cried into his chest. Kurt held him and gently stroked his hair.

"Shhh..shhh Blaine. It will be okay. I promise," Kurt lifted Blaine's head so he could wipe away some of the tears. He leaned in and pressed a small kiss to Blaine's cheek, "Just go to sleep, Blainers. We're gonna have fun tomorrow!" Kurt smiled, trying to brighten the mood.

Blaine sniffed, "Okay, Kurty…Goodnight." He snuggled into Kurt and fell asleep almost instantly with Kurt soon following.

* * *

The next week went by surprisingly quick. Blaine had ended up staying at Kurt's house and having Burt go get some of his clothes. His parents were still fighting. Burt had taken Blaine aside one day and told him about what was going on with his parents

***flashback***

_It was a seemingly normal day at the Hummel's house. Blaine was outside with Kurt, playing tea party. Kurt was just pouring the imaginary tea into his cup when Burt came outside._

"_Blaine?" Burt called to Blaine and Blaine looked up at him, "can you come over here for a second?"_

_Blaine nodded and got up. He ran over to him, "Am I in trouble?" _

_Burt shook his head, "No, you aren't. Blaine…your parents are..well they aren't getting along very well right now. Your mom told me you would need a place to stay for a little, so I volunteered. I'm gonna go pick up some of your clothes. Do you want to come with to get anything?" Blaine shook his head. He had his blanky and his kitty. He was perfectly content, "Alright.." Burt walked off in the direction of Blaine's house. Blaine went back over to Kurt and sat there, lifelessly. _Mommy and Papa are fighting? But…why?_ That was the main question he had in his head, _why.

"_Blainers? You okay?" Kurt looked worriedly at him._

"_Yeah, I'm fine Kurty." He tried his best to smile._

"_Oh, okay… Here is your cookie." Kurt smiled widely at him. Blaine took a bite out of it._

"_This is delicious, Kurty! Can I have more?" He forgot about what had just happened with Burt, and he began to act like nothing had happened at all._

"_Of course you can" Kurt laughed. They continued to play tea party for a little before they rubbed their eyes, yawned and went inside to watch a movie and take their naps. Burt smiled when he went to check on them and saw Blaine cuddling with Kurt on the couch. He turned off the TV and covered them in a blanket._

***end flashback***

Blaine furrowed his brow as he thought about it. Why was his mommy in trouble? He was snapped out of his thoughts when Kurt gently shook him.

"Blainers? You okay? You're all spacey!" Kurt's wide, blue eyes made Blaine smile.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just thinking bout stuff." Blaine shrugged.

"Oh. Okay!" Kurt smiled and went back to coloring his picture. Blaine turned back to his and began to work hard on it, desperately trying to stay in the lines. This was going to be part of Kurt's present. He was carefully formulating the other part. He continued to color the picture of Tweety Bird, not caring what colors he used. When he was finished, he took it and ran off to find Burt. He was running down the hall when he ran right into Burt and fell over.

"Whoa bud! Watch out! Don't wanna hurt you." Burt chuckled and helped Blaine off the floor.

"Burt? I-I need your help with Kurt's present." Blaine handed the picture to Burt, " I know he is called Tweety, but I call him Pavarotti." Blaine blushed a little.

Burt took the picture and looked at it. It looked like Blaine had tried really hard to stay in the lines, but a lot of the color was scribbled all over the page. Burt smiled at it and looked at him, "Do you want me to hide it from Kurt?" Burt laughed when Blaine violently nodded.

"Could I have a regular piece of paper? I wanna draw Kurt a picture." Blaine blushed a little more. Burt smiled again at the boy and got him a piece of plain paper.

"Here you go, kiddo."

"Thanks Burt!" Blaine said as he set off back to Kurt's room. He ran inside of his room and Kurt jumped.

"Hey, Blainers. Where did you go?" Kurt furrowed his brow.

"Oh, nowhere." Blaine smiled at Kurt. Kurt shrugged and went back to his picture. Blaine sat down and picked up the black crayon and set to work on his picture, making sure Kurt didn't see.

(line)

Today was it, the day of the party. Kurt was fixing his big, black bowtie and his little blue tux as he told Blaine that he should wear the little black one Kurt had picked out for him. Blaine kept refusing, but eventually agreed when Kurt had used his big blue eyes on him. He put the suit on and had Kurt help him with his bow tie. Kurt smiled and kissed him on his cheek before he skipped off to go meet the few people he had invited.

Blaine was smiling widely as all of Kurt's friends fawned over him. Kurt was a giggling mess when Blaine tried to get away from all the girls, but then they had followed him around. One small girl with long brown hair, Rachel, was particularly interested in him. The other two girls, Mercedes and Tina, were sitting at the table with Kurt's small cake waiting for Rachel to come over. Kurt ended up pulling Rachel away from Blaine and making her sit on the opposite side of the table while Blaine got the special seat next to the birthday boy. They all had fun as they laughed, ran around, ate cake, and just did all the things little kids should do!

When Rachel, Mercedes, and Tine left, Kurt and Blaine headed up to his room so Blaine could give Kurt his special gift.

Blaine walked Kurt to the middle of his room and pointed to the floor, "Sit here, I'll be right back!" and with that he ran off to find Burt, leaving Kurt sitting there confused. He came back shortly after he left holding two pieces of paper.

"What's that, Blaine?" Kurt looked at the pictures in his hand. B

"Th-they're picture I made…for you." He blushed and stuck the hand with the pictures out to Kurt. Kurt picked them up and looked at the one of Tweety first.

"Ahw! Tweety!" Kurt smiled at the picture.

"A-actually I changed his name…I named him Pavarotti." Blaine blushed as Kurt got up and gave him a big hug.

"I love it!" Kurt squealed and looked at the next picture. His eyes went wide. It was a hand-drawn picture of two people. One had chestnut hair while the other had dark brown hair. They were holding hands. Kurt looked at Blaine's bright red face, "B-Blaine? Is this us?" Blaine nodded sheepishly. Kurt's heart swelled, he had never felt this way about someone. He leaned over and pecked Blaine on the cheek. Blaine giggled and Kurt smiled. They both got dressed into their PJ's and hopped into Kurt's bed. Kurt laid his head on Blaine's chest and listened to the soft beating of his heart. His eyes drooped closed and he let himself fall into peaceful sleep.

* * *

In the next few months, Blaine had ended up moving back home. His parents were getting a divorce and explaining to him that they just didn't get along anymore. Blaine had of course burst into tears and gone to Kurt's. When he had returned to his house later, he went straight to his room and didn't come out for the rest of the night. He was happy he didn't have school because he didn't want to do anything.

Burt and Elizabeth ended up planning Blaine's 6th birthday party because of Blaine's parents' divorce. Blaine didn't want that many people, just Kurt. When the party was starting, Blaine and Kurt were sitting at Kurt's small table. Kurt was sitting on the other side of the table, wildly blushing.

"Kurt? Are you okay? Your face is all red." Blaine was worried. Is Kurt mad at him? He hadn't talked to him all day and Blaine didn't know why.

"Y-yeah, I'm fine." Kurt looked down at his hands. After Blaine had opened the gifts he got, a blue yoyo from Burt, a green car from Elizabeth, and some money from his parents, Kurt had approached him with his hands behind his back.

"Hey Kurt! Are you mad at me?" Blaine big hazel eyes locked with Kurt's. Kurt blushed even harder.

"No..I have a gift for you." Kurt looked away, face burning, as he held out the gift for Blaine. Blaine took it and carefully studied it. It was pink and blue with small letter beads that said 'I love you Blainers" on them. Blaine looked up at Kurt and then wrapped him in a tight hug.

"Thank you, Kurty. I love you too." Blaine smiled wider when Kurt tightened his hold on Blaine. Blaine grabbed Kurt's hand and ran into Kurt's house, up the stairs, and to Kurt's room. They were both laughing as Blaine picked Kurt up and put him on the bed. Blaine hopped on the bed next to Kurt and snuggled into him. Blaine put his head up and gave Kurt a lingering kiss on his cheek. This had been his best birthday ever.

* * *

**Okay, so…yeah. I'm so sorry I haven't updated. All last week was finals and stuff and we still have Monday and Tuesday for testing and blah. I hate it. I will seriously update ASAP. Maybe Tuesday or Wednesday. I am making a promise. I love you all and reviews are like Klainebows, magical and fluffy and all that great stuff3. Vegetablefightercolfer . tumblr .com and my Twitter is Warbler_Cloud**


	4. The First Day

**A/N: I'm a terrible person. I feel bad cause I was supposed to update last week and I didn't. Sigh. I've been so busy. Even though testing is over, I have a lot going on… So, I really hope you enjoy.**

**PS: This chapter gave me trouble. Hence why it'short.**

* * *

"Okay, Blaine, I need you to behave for Mrs. Hummel okay? You listen to everything she tells you got it?" Blaine's father was crouched down in front of him looking at Blaine. Blaine was looking down, but nodded. He didn't really understand what was going on. He thought his papa loved his mama.

"Really, Blaine, it's for the best." His mother stood there in a tan dress and black stockings, impatiently tapping her 1100 dollar Jimmy Choo heels against the cement on the front porch of the Hummel's house with her arms crossed.

"We'll see you later, bud." His father stood and straightened out his Armani Collezioni suit and fixed his tie. They both walked over to their separate BMW's and drove off toward the courthouse. Blaine let a few tears fall. He wanted them to get along and to stop fighting.

"C'mon kiddo, let's get inside." Burt's eyes were filled with sadness for the small, curly haired boy. Kurt took Blaine's hand and smiled at him, trying to cheer him up even a little, but failing when Blaine hung his head again and turned to go inside. Burt had put on Lady and the Tramp for them to keep them in the living room as him and Elizabeth made dinner and talked about what was going on with Blaine and how they could try to help the situation.

"Poor kid, he's so young. Only 6! Isn't this a little much?" Burt said as he threw the uncooked noodles into the boiling water.

"I know-set the timer for five minutes-but he doesn't really know what's going on. Should we try to explain a little of it to him?" Elizabeth swiftly moved around the kitchen, prepping the salad and making sure the sauce didn't go above the proper temperature.

"I'm not sure, I mean, he's so little! Poor kid! I hope he doesn't need therapy in his teen years! You know all that stuff about childhood trauma can lead to all that horrible stuff-"

"Burt! Honey shh! He'll be fine. I'm sure of it." She smiled at her husband. He returned her smile and they easily fell back into a comfortable conversation. Meanwhile, in the living room, Kurt and Blaine were sitting on the couch curled up together in a blanket. Blaine had completely forgotten about his parents and was completely encompassed in the movie. Right when the movie ended, Burt had come into the living room.

"Dinner's ready boys." He smiled warmly at them.

"Okay, Dad! We're coming!" Kurt jumped up and grabbed Blaine's hand and led him to the table. They took their usual places and were quite excited as Elizabeth put their small plates of food in front of them. They all talked about random things, easily slipping from one subject to another. By the time Kurt and Blaine were done with dinner, they were stretching out and yawning. They rubbed their eyes simultaneously, making Burt and Elizabeth laugh quietly.

"Alright, boys. Time for bed." Elizabeth smiled as Burt wrapped his arm around her. Both boys sleepily nodded and headed upstairs. They got into their pajamas and climbed into Kurt's bed. They soon were asleep.

"Look at them," Elizabeth whispered to her husband, "aren't they adorable?

"Yeah, I'm happy they moved here. I thought they were going to be rich assholes you know?" Burt laughed quietly.

"Burt!" Elizabeth playfully slapped his arm and they laughed a little. With one last goodnight to the sleeping boys, Burt and Elizabeth went to go ready themselves for bed.

* * *

Kurt was woken up by Blaine's screams of terror and pain. He jolted upright and looked around for the source quickly spotting little Blaine curled in a ball squeezing his little stuffed cat tightly and crying into it.

"Blaine! Blaine wake up!" Kurt shook Blaine, desperately trying to wake him. After a few tried, Blaine's eyes shot open and he sat up quickly.

"Oh, Kurt!" He hugged Kurt tightly and began to sob violently into his shoulder.

"Shh…it's okay Blainers," Kurt rubbed his back soothingly, "what happened?"

"I had a nightmare…" Blaine sniffed and rubbed his nose, "And you were in it. We were running away from something a-and," Blaine's voice rose in pitch, "it got you and took you away!" He cried harder into Kurt.

Kurt rubbed Blaine's back a little more, "But it didn't get me. See? I'm right here." Kurt smiled.

"I was so scared Kurt. I never ever want to lose you!" Blaine hugged Kurt tighter.

"You never will, I promise." Kurt kissed Blaine's wild curls. Kurt had ended up rocking Blaine and himself back to sleep after Blaine had fully calmed from the nightmare. They slept for the rest of the night.

* * *

School. Second grade to be exact. Normally Kurt would be clinging on to his mom and dad's legs, begging them to let him stay home just one more day! But no, he was actually excited. Not because of new friends, but because Blaine was also starting second grade.

"Are people nice here, Kurt?" Blaine looked up at Kurt with huge, round eyes.

Kurt laughed, "Of course, Blaine!" Just then, little Rachel came running up to them. She gave Kurt a huge hug before looking shyly at Blaine.

"Hi guys!" She smiled widely at the two small boys.

"Hey Rach!" Kurt smiled back equally as wide while Blaine just waved at her. Next came Mercedes and Tina.

"Kurt! Blaine!" Mercedes wrapped her arms around both of the boys, squeezing all the air out of them.

*cough* "Her Cedes!" *cough* Kurt coughed again. She let go and apologized. Tina came up and gave Kurt a quick hug.

"So, let's go play!" Kurt grinned and grabbed Blaine's hand, "C'mon! The playground is the best! Oooo! Let's go on the swings! They're my favorite!"

Blaine and Kurt ended up being on the swings whenever they could; it was their favorite thing to do! Before they knew it, their first say of second grade had ended.

"Hey kiddos! How was your first day?" Burt asked both boy as they came bouncing out of the classroom.

"It was really great, Dad! We had so much fun! We played on the swings!" Kurt was smiling widely at his father.

"Yeah! I love the swings!" Blaine was still excited that he had completed the first day of school unharmed and not bothered.

"I'm glad you guys had fun! Hmmm..how does ice cream sound?" Elizabeth chuckled as both of the boys froze and excitement slowly took over their features. They both squealed in delight and took off toward the car to go get a frozen, sugary treat.

* * *

**A/N: Omfg I have been so busy. We have 3 new projects at school and a research paper blah. Also for one of the projects we have to draw and everyone wanted to be my partner cause according to them, I'm a pretty great artist. So, my partner is making me do all the drawing. I decided on Paramount Pictures. I'm drawing the whole Glee cast outside of the gate.(': Well, I hope you enjoyed! And Reviews are pretty cool so, yeah.(x**


	5. Author's Note

_**Hello, my lovely readers!**_

_**I'm so sorry this isn't an update. I've decided to put all of my current stories on hiatus! **_

_**A few events have recently occurred causing me and the Glee fandom to not be too good of friends. **_

_**Again, I'm really sorry for the inconvenience, and btw, your support for both stories is greatly appreciated! **_

_**I still love you all! :D **_

_**-Cloud**_

_**(PS If you want to make some cover art for my stories, let me know on my tumblr! openthelatch,tumblr,com )**_


End file.
